1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to fence posts and is specifically directed to a bracket for supporting a fence post above ground level to allow for drainage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fence post brackets for supporting fence posts have been known for approximately 100 years.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 575,035 issued to A. Marble on Jan. 12, 1897 shows a pair of elongate braces adapted to be embedded in concrete for supporting the opposite sides of a fence post which is bolted in place between the brackets. Over the years, various modifications to fence post brackets have been devised and patented. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,544,863 issued to A. Ross on Jul. 7, 1925, a bracket having a plurality of elongate braces and secured around the fence post by arcuate clamps is mounted on the fence post before the entire assembly is embedded in a concrete filled hole.
More recent developments are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,677 issued to T. Gilb on Jun. 27, 1978. The bracket shown in the Gilb patent is a circular clamp which substantially surrounds the fence post and is secured to the post via through bolts. The lower end of the bracket terminates in a perforated base which is adapted to receive concrete for more securely holding the fence post in place in a concrete filled hole.
An adjustable bracket is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,908 issued to D. Teeters on Apr. 29, 1980. The Teeters bracket includes a substantially U-shaped outer brace for securing the post in a concrete embedded hole and a platform which is secured between the brace for supporting the bottom of the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,713 issued to J. Lehman on Feb. 24, 1987 discloses a bracket having three upstanding walls to be secured to the three sides of a square post, with a bottom for supporting the posts and a tapered, hollow tubular leg for supporting the post and bracket when it is driven into the ground.